The present embodiments relate to monitoring medical devices.
In various fields of medicine, such as in neuroradiology and general angiography, three-dimensional (3D) applications are used in which three-dimensional image data records of an examination object are generated by x-ray imaging. For the purpose of creating the 3D image data records, C-arm x-ray devices are utilized. C-arm x-ray devices allow different projections to be recorded using a large-surface detector. Together with the opposing x-ray tube, the large-surface detector rotates about the examination object on at least a section of a circular trajectory. Using such C-arm systems, which can be utilized during interventions for intraoperative imaging in the field of angiography, it is possible by suitable kinematics and motion sequences to obtain data for the creation of computer tomography images. In order to move the C-arm in predefined trajectories around the recording object, the C-arm movement can be effected by a robot. This applies in the case of the “Axiom Artis zeego” C-arm system produced by Siemens, for example.
In order to ensure high-quality reconstruction of the recorded images, knowledge of the actual trajectory followed by the C-arm during the scan is needed. It must be possible to reproduce, with a high degree of precision, the trajectories used for the reconstruction.